Lizzy bear's nightmare makeover
by Livdarcy
Summary: Modernized version of P&P. Set in high school years. BUT Lizzy has a massive crush on Will Darcy will her ever like her back or will he still she her as that little sharp tongued geek
1. Chapter 1

Now you will find that in this story there has been quite a change in who's related to who and maybe Elizabeth's the one who's dreaming bout Darcy.

Chapter 1

"Come on Lizzy; let me give you a makeover, just this once. My teacher said I needed to do something good for the community and then give a talk on it. As you scare ¾ of the schools population I've decided I'm going to help you"

Lizzy couldn't believe it, Caroline sounded like one of those teenage movies. I mean she was severely over reacting I wasn't that freakish looking and the other ¼ I was friends with so there Caroline. You wouldn't think I was her sister the way she treats me sometimes. I'm going to be a like a little project poodle or doll or something like that but I couldn't help her I hated the people just too much. If they didn't like the way I looked then tough, they had to live with it, like I had to live with them. One reassuring thing was I could leave in a year and a half.

People couldn't call me geek or teachers pet or four eyes anymore I was going to try and get into a place were I would be respected for who I was, not for how big my boobs were.

I mean when I first went into seniors I used to cry myself to sleep every night, my parents said it was just a phase I had hoped the people would get nicer but it only got worse.

At one point even Caroline had denied she was related to me, yes as you've probably guessed she's one of the popular cheerleading types.

Red hair, blue eyes and tanned skin how much more cheerleader could you get from that. She takes after our mother, and mother prefers it that way. Caroline wants to be famous wants her name in neon lights and well I don't. I want to be a doctor, to help people not many people know that. I don't let many people get to know me except for my friends and very close relatives. My best friend Jane, is so unlike me, we met though Caroline, Jane is a cheerleader too, surprised. Well most people are, so instead of hanging around with the popular ones, she stays with me, I don't know what I'd do without her, but she's also a typical cheerleader type too.

Oh yeah then there's me I've got brown hair, quite curly its horrible, my nose has a sprinkle of freckles on them, and I'm soo incredible pale its unbelievable I might start putting fake tan on. I also have the weirdest eyes in the world they're purple. My dad says they're beautiful but there not.

Well anyway back to Caroline and her constant moaning.

"Puhlease, Elizabeth be a lovely sister to me"

"NO" I'm just waiting for her to turn nasty.

"ELIZABETH IF YOU DON'T I'M TELLING MUM, YOU WON'T HELP ME WITH HOMEWORK and besides mum and I have been dying to give YOU a makeover for years, now's our chance" she added in a whisper. Did I mention she's an evil bitch?

Honestly how could anyone speak so much rubbish in one mouthful?

"The answers still no"

"Lizzy, that's it I'm telling mum"

With that she turned and ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

Now I didn't stand a chance. I was everything my mum hated in a teenage girl. Good grades, average looking, a body which doesn't seem like its been hit with too much puberty.

I groaned wait for it.

"Lizzy get down here now"

Told ya.

When I got downstairs the sight wasn't pretty.

My mum was standing there with a massive big scowl on her face, and Caroline looking very smug.

"What is this about me hearing, you won't help your sister"

Thankfully at this point my dad came in from work hopefully I would be able to depend on him for support.

"Paul, come and tell YOUR daughter that she must help HER sister" she is my actual mother she just likes to refer me as my dads.

"What must my Lizzy bear do?"

I smiled at his nick name for me.

"Tell Lizzy bear" said my mum mockingly, "that she has to help her sister do her presentation in English"

"I don't see why Caroline can't do it by herself; she's big enough isn't she"

This was going to be a night of explaining and persuading.

Finally dad got the point of what THEY wanted.

"I don't see why my Lizzy bear has to change; I think she's beautiful as she is"

My mother sneered and Caroline whined.

"Daddy, I really need to pass"

"Find something else; you shouldn't make your sister do something she doesn't want to"

Yes way to go dad.

Unfortunately our victory was to be short lived. My mum used the she won't be able to pass her exam if Lizzy doesn't help and then she won't be able to go to Harvard"

Now everyone who knows Caroline, would know, she didn't want to go or couldn't get into Harvard, unfortunately dad was gluten for education and immediately said "well if that's the case help your sister"

I smiled weakly I had to know.

Caroline and mum gave me a rota of what was going to happen. I was going to have my makeover, over the Easter break not many people know about the project bar her friends, and apparently they don't know I've agreed yet. So as my sisters got a day off tomorrow I'm going to be harassed and stalked and yelled at for not helping my sister. Not like I care or anything. Stupid Caroline, stupid jocks, stupid cheerleaders bar Claire of course, the only sane cheerleader I know.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppp

Please let that have been a nightmare and unfortunately it wasn't, I groaned just great, I had agreed and I was still going to be harassed this morning.

It's hard to be a teenager.

I quickly got changed into my jeans and a t shirt. I don't wear skirts often, I'm not a tomboy or anything but I hate too girly stuff if you get my meaning.

I stared at myself in the mirror, would I be prettier with contacts?

I moved my mass of hair off my face and just kept on staring till it was just a load of shapes. Not many people get it see my face because it's always covered with my unmanageable hair.

I got snapped out of reverie by a shrill of "Elizabeth"

I quickly grabbed my bags; made sure I had everything and took off down the stairs.

"Elizabeth, could you drive Caroline to Charlotte's house, for me?" asked my mum. "You could drop her off on your way to school"

I quickly agreed I didn't feel like arguing today of all days.

"Come on Caroline, I know it takes you a while to put your face on but HURRY UP"

"Okay Lizzy, I'm coming"

We quickly jumped into the car and as I was turning to go left for Charlotte's house, Caroline said "Oh no, change of plan, I'm not going to Charlotte's, I'm going to John's instead"

I'm not surprised John is her "steady boyfriend" should we say. I mean they both agreed they could both, see other people. Personally when or if I get my first boyfriend, I am not willing to share him.

I sped along to John's house. Does it seem to you that I am a bit like a taxi, cos I feel like one?

Quickly dropped off, Caroline, well practically threw her out actually.

Drove off again at high speed, to get to school on time and thankfully I did with 20 minutes to spare. Thank god.

I ran into school.

All the jocks saw me and pretended to whistle appreciately, and laughing I just told them to piss off. They looked disappointed when I didn't seem hurt by what they had done. To be perfectly I was used to it.

I looked at the line of jocks and my heart skipped a beat. Will Darcy. Gorgeous jock, star student, drool factor of 10 and the last person who would ever look at me than more than a friend.

As soon as he saw me, he grinned and said "hey D"

He's the only jock who's nice to me. I think the only reason is because of my sister, he probably fancies her or something.

I sighed wistfully.

I yelled "hi" back not particularly caring about the jocks ear I yelled it into. Which made Will laugh. I just smiled.

I shook myself and said bye and ran for class.

Still thinking about Will.

STOP IT ELIZABETH.

There's no point you dreaming about stuff that you can never have or will you ever come close to having.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah to Will Darcy I was just a geek. The not worth your time type, I mean he said hi and stuff but never anything else but I wanted so much more.

I couldn't give it anymore thought as Jane bounded up besides me, her brown hair bouncing. She looked very excited, I couldn't ruin it for her, my moping about Will again. Even though I would love to cos I adore talking about him. I eat, breath and sleep, Will, don't get me wrong or anything I'm not obsessed, but I've fancied ever since he started coming to our house. There was a rumour around for a while, still is actually, thatCaroline and Will are dating but actually he was coming to our house to study or well to put more bluntly to stop,Caroline from failing.

I will always remember, that's one of the times I saw mum really angry, usually it's at me but anyway ifCaroline would have continued to fail with a big fat F, she couldn't get into the cheerleading school she had always dreamed of, SIGH. Poor Caroline.

Well anyway at first at hated him, I thought he was a jerk jock, who had nothing better to do than tease me. He came every Wednesdays and Saturday without fail for two years. It was heaven and hell, we got on quite well, but after a year he went all funny on me. I couldn't decide whether I liked it or not, I mean now I could see there wasn't any hope for us what so ever, but I still missed him terribly. I used to sneak into the dining room so I could just hear him talk; he's a year older than me. So not that much of an age difference. Well that was two years ago I was 15 then, now I'mseventeen and ready to take the world by store.

I would eventually forget about Will Darcy, sooner or later, but I had a feeling it would probably be later, much later.

Well back to Jane.

"So yeah, I saw Charles today and he looked soooo cute in his kit"

Charles is Will's best friend. So I'm going to be reminded of Will all day.

"I think he was checking me out, do you think he likes me, Dais?"

God yeah he fancied the pants of her only Jane couldn't see that. In our classes, even though Charles and Will are a year older than us, we're in most of their classes, and anyone can the way he drools all over her. I mean like yesterday, we were in the homeroom and Jane flipped her hair and Charles just completely ignored the teacher and fell off his chair. It was funny but you could tell who he was looking at. She's completely ignorant of it; it's irritating to say the least.

We enter our Maths class, and maths is one of my favourite subjects as is Science and I have no probably doing it. Unlike most people in the class, I don't need help, so Mr Morris just lets me get on with it.

My train of thoughts get interrupted by a

"You freak, what in god's name are you wearing; even my granny dresses better you. You're a bitch too I can't believe you won't help your sister and all the work she's done for you."

I bit down on my tongue and went to retort. NOBODY speaks to me like that.

"Good afternoon, students be quiet and get your books out on page 50. Thank you"

How ironic technically saved by a teacher.

The next two hours flew by and before I knew it I had to go to P.E.

In some ways I love P.E but in most ways I hate it. I can run fast but we never do running, so the teacher doesn't know.

I can baseball and basketball really well but again my teacher doesn't know it. We play volleyball instead. Yay and gymnastics, so mainly beach games yeah.

Unfortunately on most occasions, I just get teased because I can't be bothered moving to volleyball so I just wait for it, also my glasses, I don't want them to get broken. I usually try to use that as an excuse but today it didn't work.

As it was our fitness day in two days and they needed teams.

I just sat down no way on earth was I going to get chosen. If I did it would either be as a joke or Jane and Will doesn't take this class. I envy the girls who can look at that body working. I will never get my chance, well I did once and I've savoured it in my mind forever. As I would never get the chance again, and believe me, whoa did he make me feel hot and bothered.

I envied the girl, he would date. The main contender was Mandy Field and my sister, both cheerleaders, and incredibly stupid. Usually a jocks type of girl, I thought Will had better taste than that, I mean come on, my sisters like an ogre. Okay maybe, I'm exaggerating just a little bit.

Mandy Field is unfortunately in my year and treats me like a piece of dirt, and today wasn't going to be any different. As soon as I came out of the changing room it was,

"Oh my gods, like check it out, the freaks are here"

"Like oh my god, check it out, her vocabulary has improved. Can you like spell freaks?"

"Of course I can you freak"

"Yyyeaahhh I'm sure"

"Girls, I'm going to start some new sports this year. Can anyone guess what?"

"Shopping"

"No, Mandy shopping's not a sport."

"Anyone else? No okay then, well were going to start. Running, baseball and basketball"

YES, this is great. I'll show that girl, who's a freak.

"Now everyone get into pairs, we're going running"


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to the track, I couldn't believe my eyes, okay Will was here, breath Lizzy breathe. It's not like he's going to notice you in this cloud of beautiful and popular girls. You're nothing special but I couldn't help having a tiny bit of hope that he would eventually notice. I shook myself and laughed it was impossible I was practically invisible to him. Even if I did a strip in front of him he wouldn't notice. Okay maybe he would but not in the way I want him to I actually don't know why I like he's usually nasty to me infront of his friends

Oh well that's life Lizzy better get used to it.

"Right girls, grab your partners and let's hit the track"

I dragged Jane to me.

Then I gasped they expected me to run in front of Will, I look like a frump. Oh god this cannot be happening. I started to panic well hyperventilate actually.

"Lizzy its okay you look so hot"

I made sure I gave Jane a look that said not a time to joke and are you kidding look.

Oh yeah the reason Mrs. Gardiner, put us in pairs because just in case one of us collapses and the other can take over.

We all got in line, people were laughing at me, saying I couldn't run, and then I realized all of Will's class had gathered to watch.

I am going to make a pigs arse of myself.

Good way to recommend yourself to him. You won't be Caroline's geek kid sister, you'll be freak extraordinaire. Everyone knows that Mandy's a fantastic runner, so now all of my confidence has gone I can't do this. ESPECIALLY in front of Will. Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god. I HATE RUNNING. Oh god oh god

"OH YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!"

Oh god oh god oh god WHAT.

"Run Lizzy", I turned and saw Jane standing next to Will. He was smiling at her and she rolled her eyes. I felt a jealous tug at my heart. How could she, she was my best friend.

"What"

"RUN"

I turned and saw them halfway round the track. Oops.

"Mrs.Gardiner is there REALLY much point my running now, there ALL the way round there"

People around me started laughing. I nearly cried but I didn't realize though was they were laughing at what I said not at me. It was a good natured laugh.

"Fine, Lizzy you can sit this out but I want you here, tomorrow morning practicing"

I grinned; I could deal with that nobody would be here.

"Okay Mrs. Gardiner, will anybody be here?"

"No, it's a Saturday tomorrow so no one ever bothers, so it will be just you and of course old man Lucas."

"Yes mam"

I saw Jane and Will talking looking like they were getting on famously. My heart broke.

All I could think was she was my best friend and she betrayed my trust, the words sounded disgusting in my mouth.

Betrayed my trust


End file.
